The Game Reality
by Lvwirian
Summary: Angry Birds had arrived at Dansville and Doofenshmirtz wanted to steal them. Will Perry be able to save them from Doofenshmirtz's evil wrath? Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb only belongs to Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh, and Angry Birds only belongs to Rovio Mobile.**

This is a crossover fanfiction about Perry the Platypus and his wonderful actions with the Angry Birds.

**The Game Reality**

"Hey look what I found in Candace's room!" Phineas said to Ferb, showing a white iPad 2. Ferb said in amazement, "Wow! It's thin, white and cool!" Ferb pressed the unlocked button and swiped the screen. Phineas stood beside Ferb and said, "So cool! Candace's iPad has so many games!"

Phineas and Ferb had been looking and playing some of the games when they came over a strange blue icon with a red round ball on it. "Hey look at this game!" Phineas said as he pointed at the blue icon. Ferb looked at it and said the game name, "Angry Bird." "Sounds like a cool game. Let's play it," Phineas said. Ferb replied, "Yeah!"

They pressed the icon and they continued Candance's progress. "Wow, this game's amazing!" said Phineas. Ferb added, "Yeah, I never played something like this! It's so fun!" Perry just stood in front of them and stared at them. He didn't know what they were talking about.

Suddenly, there was a scream from Candance's room. Phineas and Ferb was startled. They almost dropped the iPad. "WHERE'S MY IPAD? Phineas and Ferb! You'll gonna pay for this!" Candace yelled from her room. Phineas and Ferb looked at each other. Candance raced out of her room and went to her mother's room door. She knocked at the door and said, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb stole my iPad!"

Meanwhile Candance was in their parent's room, Phineas and Ferb quickly returned the iPad back to its original place and retreated to their room. After Candance returned from her mother's room, she looked at her dressing table. Her jaws dropped and her eyes widened. "How in the world is this possible?" she said, aghast. She couldn't believe that her iPad was right there exactly at its former position.

Phineas and Ferb had been watching Candance from their room. When they saw that their sister was shocked, they gave a high five to each other.

One day, Phineas and Ferb were playing in their backyard, as usual. Suddenly, they saw something strange. The bush in their backyard shook and produced an unusual noise. They were scared. Red and yellow balls with eyes, beaks and tails appeared from the bush and jumped around it. Confussion was painted in their faces. Phineas and Ferb were shocked. They were the Angry Birds! They exactly resembled the ones in the game.

Phineas and Ferb couldn't believe what they were seeing. They pinched themselves and still they could see those angry birds. They decided to play with them for a while.

After playing, Phineas and Ferb went into the house to get some refreshments. Suddenly, Dr. Doofenshmirtz appeared. Perry noticed his presence. Luckily, Phineas and Ferb were both inside the house when he appeared.

Perry had an idea to defeat Doofenshmirtz. He searched the bushes and found more angry birds and a catapult. He took them out, lined the angry birds and stabbed the catapult to the ground.

Before Doofenshmirtz could say what he wanted, Perry took a red angry bird, put it on the catapult, pulled it and released it. The bird went flying towards Doofenshmirtz's body. It landed perfectly on Doofenshmirtz's stomach. A big blue bruise appeared on his skin. "What in the world is this?" Doofenshmirtz cried.

Next, Perry launched a yellow bird. The bird hit his head and another bruise appeared. "What in the world is happening?" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

Perry then launched dozens of multicoloured angry birds towards Doofenshmirtz. Although Doofenshmirtz protected his body and head with his hands, he still felt the pain. Slowly, he backed away and waited for the perfect time to attack. However, he realised that the shower of angry birds wasn't going to end. So, he ran back to his place to escape.

Perry sighed in relief. Doofenshmirtz was defeated again. He thanked the angry birds and took the catapult out of the ground. The angry birds jumped in excitement. He gave back the catapult to the angry birds. Together with the angry birds, they cleaned up the mess and erased all tracks of Doofenshmirtz. After cleaning, the angry birds bid Perry farewell. They went back to their place with a happy smile.

So the day is safe, thanks to Perry and the angry birds!

_**This is the end of my story. Thank you for reading it. Hope you enjoy. I'm sorry if there is any spelling or grammar mistake, or any part of the story that doesn't match the original works. I'm only a fan of Angry Birds, not Phineas and Ferb. Well, I made this because I made a promise with my friend who is a fan of Phineas and Ferb. Please review this story so I can improve in my next fics.**_


End file.
